Previously known are trough-shaped paper roll holders with cutting edges spaced away from the trough. Also previously known are comma-shaped adhesive tape dispensers wherein the tape roll is mounted on the hollow cylindrical support while the cutting edge is on an arm spaced away from the cylindrical support.